


Internet Friends

by Cats_Dont_Float



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Dont_Float/pseuds/Cats_Dont_Float
Summary: After accidentally managing to reveal his crush on Lance to Pidge after meeting her online, Keith struggles to try and get her to keep it a secret. Pidge decides to get them together.





	Internet Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I've not finished watching voltron yet, but I'm already in love with the idea of Pidge and Keith being friends, so I wrote this, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to make this part of a series of fics about their friendship.

**Matt: Hey**  
**Red: What's up??**  
**Matt: Just wondering how your day was**  
**Red: Pretty stressful**  
**Matt: ha, me too.**  
Keith pushed aside his computer with a laugh. Whoever that guy was, his day definitely hadn't been as stressful as his had been. His lion had taken a few nasty hits in a fight, and his arms were still bruised, even after a few hours in one of Allura's strange healing pods. Even so, he found that talking to the random person he had met online as an easy distraction, and,not for the first time, he was thankful for Pidge having managed to get wifi working on the ship. He picked the computer back up again, and stated typing out another message.  
**Red: Did you listen to the music I told you too?**  
**Matt: yeah, you've got good taste in music**  
**Red: i know :)**  
**Matt: I should go, dinner's soon**  
**Red: yeah, me too actually. Talk later??**  
**Matt: Sure :)**

Keith closed down his laptop, and headed out of his room. As he walked towards the dining room, he found Pidge leaning against a wall, staring at the little device she had constructed that worked similarly to a mobile phone.  
"What exactly are you doing?" Keith asked, looking at her curiously and noting the small smile on her face.  
Pidge looked up in alarm, and then shoved the device away. "Nothing!" She snapped quickly, "Uh, dinner?"  
"Yeah," Keith nodded, "Sounds like a good plan."  
"Are you okay now?" Pidge asked as they walked, "Red took a few heavy hits today." She stopped as she seemed to think of something, and then shook her head.  
"What was that about?" Keith asked, ignoring her question.  
"Nothing," Pidge sighed, "Come on, the others are probably waiting for us."  
"What about you?" Keith asked as they walked in, "Your lion didn't exactly get off lightly."  
"She'll be fine," Pidge said with a small smile, "I just need to fix a few things tonight."

Keith couldn't help watching Pidge throughout dinner. She ate as quickly as humanly possible, and then jumped to her feet before she had even eaten half of it.  
"I have to go and fix my lion," Pidge declared, before turning and rushing away.  
"Weird," Hunk murmured, "She didn't finish her food."  
"She's been very distracted recently. Even when she was flying out there today," Shiro murmured.  
"Something's up with her," Keith said. Even looked over at him, slightly shocked. "What? I noticed things too," Keith defended himself, "She's been acting strange recently. I''m going to find out why." He added determinedly.  
"You?" Lance scoffed, "Why you?"  
"Pidge is my friend," Keith told him, "But I don't expect you to be clever enough to have even noticed that."  
"Whatever," Lance replied with a roll of his eyes.

Once he had finished eating, Keith strolled back towards his room. He intended to go out and find Pidge and see what was distracting her at the moment. The castle was cold at the moment, so he pulled one of his jackets out from a cupboard before turning to head back out. It was only as he did that, that he noticed a few messages flashing on his computer's screen and got distracted by typing out a reply.  
**Matt: Have you finished your dinner??**  
**Matt: Probably not**  
**Matt: Don't worry about it, I have stuff to do anyway.**  
**Keith: I'm here**  
**Matt: Oh, hi**  
**Keith: What are you working on??**  
**Matt: oh just some computer stuff**  
**Keith: Okay well I'll leave you to do that. I've got to go and do something quickly anyway**  
**Matt: I'll talk to you later then**

Keith pushed the laptop aside again, and headed off towards the green hangar, where he suspected he would find Pidge. Sure enough, he found her sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her lion, typing rapidly, her fingers thudding on her screen.  
"Pidge," Keith said quietly to try and catch her attention. When he got no reply, he cocked his head to one side curiously, and then spotted the earphones in her ears. "Pidge!" He called again as loudly as he could, and that time she looked up, blinking heavily behind her round glasses.  
Pidge pulled the earphones from her ears and placed them down onto the floor in front of her, before looking up at him. "What's up?"  
"I came to ask you the same question," Keith replied. He wandered across the room and settled himself on the floor next to her. "You're acting funny today, are you sure everything's okay?"  
"I'm fine," Pidge murmured, pulling one of her computers towards her and moving a few things on the screen.  
"You were distracted out there today," Keith said, nudging her shoulder with his, "Sure everything's fine? You know I'd never tell the others right?"  
"I'm okay," Pidge said, offering him a smile. "Actually," she sighed "I'm more than okay! I've been uhhh... talking to somebody online. Don't judge me, please!"  
"You have?" Keith asked. As a thought crossed his mind, he sighed and reached out for Pidge's phone. She flinched back slightly, but eventually let him take it. He opened up the messages, and sighed as he saw what he had already guessed was true. "Red, huh?" He asked.  
"I don't think that's his real name," Pidge replied.  
"You like him?" Keith asked.  
Pidge shrugged, and then let out a sigh. "He's a good person, and it's nice to talk to someone new for a change."  
Keith smiled at her for a second, and then let out a loud laugh.  
"I told you not to judge me!" Pidge sighed, looking betrayed.  
"I'm not judging you, it's just..." Kieth took a deep breath, and then revealed, "Uh, I'm Red."  
"You are?" Pidge squealed. Before Keith could react, she threw herself sideways and hugged him tightly. Keith let out a surprised noise and then relaxed.  
"Why did you call yourself Matt?" Keith asked after a few seconds.  
"It's my brother's name. It was the only thing I could think of," Pidge explained, "Guess we can change our names now, huh?"  
Keith wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and buried his face in her fluffy hair. "You told me a lot of stuff you shouldn't have," Kieth laughed after a second, "You're going to regret that, you know?"  
"Maybe," Pidge grinned, "But you told me things too. I guess we'll just have to trust each other. Now go and get some rest. I have work to do."  
****************  
The next morning, Pidge was eating breakfast when she remembered something. She looked up at Keith across the table, and smirked. When he cocked an eyebrow at her curiously, she quickly pulled out her phone and scrolled through it until she found the section of their messages she was looking for, and passed it across the table to show him.  
**Red: I think I may have a crush....**  
**Matt: Oh yeah?? ;)**  
**Red: let's uh... let's call him blue**  
**Matt: Him????**  
**Red: Oh yeah, that a problem?**  
**Matt: Obviously not. So, how do you know him**  
**Red: he's a uh... I guess you could say I work with him**  
"Don't you dare!" Keith snapped, looking up and sliding the phone back towards her.  
"What's going on?" Shiro asked, as concerned and parental as usual.  
"Nothing!" Pidge and Keith declared at the same time.  
"Pidge, can I speak to you outside?" Keith asked, already standing up and heading out of the room.  
"Coming!" Pidge called quickly, dashing after him.

When Pidge got out of the room, she found Keith pacing around anxiously.  
"So if you're red," Pidge begun, and saw Keith stop and drop his head into his hands, "I'm willing to bet that 'blue' is Lance."  
"Shut up," Keith groaned, "Please shut up!"  
"Hey, I'm not judging you, remember?" Pidge smiled kindly, "Just never thought I'd see the day where you didn't hate Lance."  
"I've never hated him," Keith sighed, "I just... didn't want to accept my feelings for him I guess. It doesn't matter anyway, nothing could ever happen."  
"We'll see about that," Pidge replied with an evil grin, "Never say never and all that. I'll see you around," she added, patting him on the head as she walked away. Keith watched her go with a small smile.  
***********  
"Lance!" Pidge sung quietly as she wandered into the kitchen the next day, "You remember when you told me you thought Keith was hot?"  
"Shut up!" Lance hissed, hitting her shoulder.  
"I was just thinking... I could try and get you two together, if you wanted."  
"Keith doesn't like me," Lance sighed, "And anyway, I don't know if we'd get along."  
"Trust me, it'll be fine," Pidge assured him, "I've got a plan," she added with a sly grin. "If I got him to agree to meet you tomorrow morning, before breakfast, would you turn up?"  
Lance thought about it for a second, and then nodded. "Sure," he said with a grin, "But I'm not promising that it'll work out."  
"I know," Pidge smiled.

Later that day, she scooped up her phone and sent a message.  
**Pidge Heyyyy. Come to my room. Now**  
**Keith: I'm busy with Shiro**  
**Pidge: It's important**  
**Keith: Fine, I'm on my way**

When Keith arrived, Pidge was waiting patiently, sat on her bed. "I've got you a date with Lance!" She declared with a grin. Keith's jaw dropped slightly, and he stood there for a second, unsure what to say.  
"Meet him in red's hangar before breakfast tomorrow. You should have some privacy there," she grinned, "You're welcome!"  
"Really?" He asked.  
Keith stood in shock for a few more seconds, and then barrelled towards her, knocking her backwards onto her bed as he pulled her into a tight hug. "You're the best, Pidge!" Keith murmured, and coughed as he somehow breathed in her hair.  
"I know," Pidge murmured.  
Keith jumped to his feet, trying to hide his grin. "Uh, thanks, I'll see you later," he mumbled, turning away.

Pidge would never admit that the minute Keith left, she set her alarm for early the next morning. And she would definitely never admit that in the morning she crept into the red lion's hangar just before Lance and Keith arrived.  
Keith was the first to arrive, shifting from foot to foot as he nervously waited. Lance was late, as usual, and turned up in a rush, out of breath and tired.  
"Lance, you came," Keith murmured quietly, not sounding as if he fully believed it.  
"Yeah," Lance replied quietly. "So, uh, Pidge mentioned that you had a thing for me?"  
Keith laughed quietly, "She sure does seem determined to get us together."  
"Yeah," Lance said awkwardly. "Uh, do _you_ want us to get together, or is it just Pidge?"  
Keith blushed, hanging his head awkwardly. "Yes, as long as you stop being such an idiot all the time."  
"I can't make any promises," Lance laughed. Keith sighed and nodded. "But I'll try," Lance added, "For you." Keith grinned, and pulled Lance into a tight hug. and, hidden behind the red lion's leg, Pidge beamed excitedly and wrapped her arms around herself.


End file.
